


We Don't Need To Tell Yuzu

by AngelicPumpkin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Anal Sex, Feelings, First Time, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t.” Yuya opposed, mortified to hear some craving in his voice. “I-“</p><p>“We don’t need to tell Yuzu.” Shingo brushed off, anticipating his rival’s argument. “This will be our little secret. Let me be your guilty pleasure."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Need To Tell Yuzu

                Winning a duel and making the audience’s hearts beat faster. There was no better feeling for Sakaki Yuya. He was in such a good mood that he didn’t het as annoyed as he usually would’ve been when Sawatari Shingo accosted him.

 

“Very good duel, Sawatari.” The pendulum pioneer said, trying to avoid an endless one-sided conversation.

 

“Indeed. But, you know, I’m getting tired to lose to you.”

 

                He walked right into Yuya, making him back away, one step at a time, all the way to the wall. The lodge was empty. No one would come looking, as the next duel was soon to begin.

 

“This time, I’ll be the winner.” Shingo whispered in a dark, serious tone. “You will lose, but you’ll still enjoy the ride. Like I did in our duel.”

 

                Back against the wall, Yuya had no place to run to. And somehow he didn’t really mind. He would rather die than admit it, though.

 

“I’m going to make you feel both good _and_ ashamed.” Shingo promised, a confident smirk on his lips.

 

                Yeah, the shame part was already there, but as for the good one...

 

“I can’t.” Yuya opposed, mortified to hear some craving in his voice. “I-“

 

“We don’t need to tell Yuzu.” Shingo brushed off, anticipating his rival’s argument. “This will be our little secret. Let me be your guilty pleasure.

 

“Sawa-“

 

                His weak protest was interrupted by a slow, soft and elaborate kiss that left him panting.

 

“I believe we are way past second name basis, don’t you think... Yuya?”

 

                He winked at him. There was a lot of conflict in the ruby eyes of the pendulum pioneer.

 

“Promise me you won’t tell Yuzu.” He whispered.

 

“I swear on everything I hold dear that whatever happens here will stay between us.” Shingo swore solemnly, hand on his heart.

 

                And it was Yuya who initiated their second kiss, hesitantly but with energy. Something about being backed into a corner and almost “forced” into it made the pendulum pioneer quite flustered. And he barely protested when his clothes left his body to fall on the floor.

 

“Open your eyes and look at me.”

 

                Yuya did. And blushed, seeing his rival in a whole different way.

 

“Just get this over with.” He mumbled. “And, huh... I should tell you I never did anything like that before.”

 

“I guessed as much.” Shingo softly answered. “Don’t worry. I’ll be sure to make you keep your smile.”

 

                The dart shooter eased into it by starting with sweet kisses on the pendulum pioneer’s neck. With every touch of his lips on Yuya’s neck, he felt the entertainer grow more and more relaxed. He wanted to build a link of trust between them. He wanted Yuya to truly _desire_ him, beg for him even, with shameful lust sparkling in his oh so expressive red eyes.

 

“Sawatari... We don’t have all day.”

 

“I know that. But you’ll be thankful when you’ll realize what’s next.”

 

“Just do it.”

 

                Nah. That wasn’t asked nicely enough.

 

“Maybe some other time, then... Sakaki.”

 

                Shingo motioned to get his clothes from the floor. Yuya grabbed his wrist.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Leaving. I won’t let my efforts be wasted on someone who doesn’t see how privileged he is!”

 

                He freed himself, turned around to hide his playful smirk and swiftly put on his uniform vest.

 

“You can’t leave me like that!”

 

“You’d be surprised how fast I can get dressed and walk away.”

 

“Damn it, Sawatari, are you going to make me beg?”

 

                The future mayor’s son looked over his shoulder with his very own smug look.

 

“That would be nice.” He whispered seductively, striking a pose in his half-dressed outfit.

 

                Yuya repressed a growl, very well aware of how vulnerable he looked, naked and half-panting.

 

“ _Shingo._ I... I beg you to do... it... to me.”

 

“How can I say no to my little strawberry?” The dart shooter replied cheerfully, throwing away the vest he had put on – but not before taking out from the pocket a small bottle of a very useful product.

 

“I really want it to be good for you too.” He said with genuine concern in his silver gaze.

 

“Can’t wait.”

 

“You don’t have to wait anymore.”

 

                Shingo took Yuya’s knee to make it rest on his hip, just at the right angle. Then he kissed him deeply, just as he entered him just as deeply.

 

                The pendulum pioneer muffled a moan on his illicit partner’s shoulder as new feelings filled him to the brim. This... This was so intimate, so wrong... so _good._ Shameful thoughts ran though his mind as Shingo made him his a little more with every thrust, every kiss, every sweet word murmured in his ear. He felt as if his existence had been incomplete until now, as if only the fact of having his rival pressed against him could make him whole.

 

                He didn’t realize his eyes were filled with tears until Shingo did.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked, worried. “Did I hurt you?”

 

“No... Not at all... Please don’t stop.”

 

                He hugged him tight and lost himself in the motions, hoping this stolen moment would never end.

 

                But it had to.

 

                And it was wonderful.

 

“When can I see you again?” Yuya whispered as he clumsily put his clothes back on.

 

                Shingo brushed his cheek with the tip of his fingers and smiled.

 

“Anytime you want. Just call me.”

 

                They shared a last kiss before parting, taking different routes this time, but walking towards the same direction. Their next secret meeting.

 


End file.
